¿Y si explotamos el mundo?
by yukii04
Summary: es una historia rara de durarara basada en un sueño que tube y se trata de izaya y un personaje inventado, tiene LEMON y si encuetro buen momento va a tener YAOI pero no estoy segura, LEMON seguro... espero que les guste
1. la pelirroja

**Holaaaa…**

 **Voy a empezar este fic basándome en un sueño que tuve, así que probablemente sea corto, pero va a tener más de un capitulo. Para que sepan, se va a tratar de izaya con un personaje inventado, va a estar shizuo de por medio pero no como… malo (¿?) sino como… confundido intermediario. Tal vez no les interese que sea un personaje de durarara con alguien que no esté en el anime, pero me gustaría que lo intentaran leer. Gracias ^-^**

¿Y si explotamos el mundo?

Capítulo 1

Izaya estaba tranquilamente caminando por la ciudad observando a los humanos "en todo su esplendor", según él, de repente escucho una fuerte explosión, cosa rara… ¿Cómo podía él no saber algo? Unos segundos después vio a shizuo correr hacia donde estaba él, cuando el rubio paro su paso para tomar aire Izaya notó que su ropa estaba en muy malas condiciones, cortaduras de cuchillo, partes quemadas y rasgadas, en cuanto a él, tenía moretones, cortaduras y quemaduras, le salía sangre de la comisura de los labios y un poco del brazo.

_shizu-chaaan~_ dijo Izaya en tono cantarín

_callaté, no tengo tiempo para ti, esto es más importante_ dijo señalando para atrás

Izaya estaba confundido y más cuando de una pequeña pelota negra comenzó a salir humo morado que cubrió por completo a shizuo… ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba?!

_jajajajajaaaa_ se escuchó una risa demente cuando se despejó el humo y dejó ver a shizuo tirado en el piso

_quien…?_ pregunto Izaya

_shizu-nee~_dijo la voz de una chica en forma de burla

_m-m-mi_ intentaba decir el rubio

_jajaja ¿quién diría que estoy a punto de matar al hombre más fuerte de ikibukuro?_ preguntó una chica con el pelo rojo como sangre y los ojos dorados

La chica tenía un cuerpo bien marcado y usaba la parte de arriba de una bikini amarilla con llamas negras y una campera de cuero, mientras que en la parte inferior usaba un mini-short de cuero con dos cinturones cruzados llenos de armas y balas, también usaba botas negras hasta las rodillas.

La pelirroja se sentó sobre el pecho de shizuo y con una navaja que sacó de la bota comenzó a cortar el pecho del rubio, marco una "x" sobre el con su sangre y dijo…

_seria aburrido matarte mientras estas inmóvil_ con un tono de burla y un falso gesto de tristeza

Shizuo comenzó a hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse, tirando al suelo a la chica.

_wow mira quien se resiste al gas paralizante_ dijo ella parándose del suelo

Shizuo a paso lento y adolorido se acercó a un buzón ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja y de Izaya… si, acuérdense que está ahí, como todos lo veíamos venir, a mucho esfuerzo, el rubio tomó el buzón y lo tiró en dirección a la chica que esquivó con demasiada facilidad con una sonrisa de superioridad.

_de acuerdo shizu-nee, me retiro~, un placer conocerte izaya-saaan~_ dijo ella

_MI-SA-KIIIIIIII_ gritó shizuo en su tan característica forma

_le dijiste mi nombre ¿?_ preguntó Izaya con cara de sorprendido

_eh ¿? No, misaki lo sabe todo, escomo vos más un google más un GPS, y namie juntos… ah y tus hermanas_ dijo serio antes de caer de lleno al piso

Izaya sorprendido por la tal misaki llevo a su enemigo al hospital ansioso por información de la chica, pero la enfermera le dijo que shizuo no se despertaría hasta la tarde de mañana… o eso se calcula para una persona normal, pero no se iba a quedar hasta las cuatro de la mañana esperando a shizu-chan. Volviendo a su oficina se dedicó a investigar a misaki, por todos lados, de todas formas, incluso despertó a namie a las dos de la mañana para que lo ayudara… nada, era inexistente en la tierra.

Comenzó a preguntarse si había sido un sueño, si era una ilusión, un fantasma, un extraterrestre, un truco de shizuo, pero descartaba toda idea ilógica.

_hey, por que no preguntas en los dollars ¿?_dijo Izaya

_eh ¿? _pregunto namie sin entender por qué hablaba solo

_nada_ tomo su teléfono y mandó un mensaje al grupo

 _Hey_

 _Alguien conoce a una pelirroja?_

 _Se llama misaki_

 _No la encuentro en ningún registro de ella_

 _Y en serio me interesa_

Recibió un mensaje del usuario tanaka taro.

 _Yo la conozco_

 _Es la líder y fundadora de la mafia de las sombras_

 _Borran todo rastro de su existencia al instante_

 _Hacen ataques en contra de otras mafias de distintos países_

Izaya quedo sorprendido

" _El chat ha sido eliminado"_

_¿Fue ella?_ Se pregunto

_ ¡deja de hablar solo!_ gritó namie

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, voy a meter algunos chats de los dollars así que aquí tan las referencias**

 _ **Esto**_ **es lo que dicen los usuarios**

" _ **esto"**_ **son los mensajes de los dollars… como que tal se desconectó o que envió un archivo o esas cosas**

 **Cuando sean conversaciones de más personas el chat va a ser así:**

 **Izaya:** _ **lo que sea que diga**_

 **Mikado:** _ **inserte algo aquí**_

 **Kururi:** _ **algo que…**_

 **Mairu:** _ **pueda completar.**_

" _ **Izaya se ha desconectado"**_

 **Así que bueno, hasta la próxima… bessos, yukkiiii**


	2. la terrorista

¿Y si explotamos el mundo?

Capítulo 2

Por las calles de Ikebukuro caminaba un pelinegro hablando por teléfono. Cuando llegó al hospital cortó su llamada y entró a este con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando vio a shizuo insistirle a la pobre enfermera que lo dejara salir.

_ ¡ya estoy bien!_ gritaba el rubio

_l-lo si-sient-o señor, no podemos dejarlo ir todavía_ decía una asustada enfermera

Izaya caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia el rubio y la escena que este provocaba.

_shizu-chan~_ dijo en tono cantarín

_pulga_ dijo shizuo percatándose de su presencia_ tu puedes sacarme de aquí ¿no?

_claro que si_ dijo tranquilo

_entonces…_ Izaya lo interrumpió

_a cambio de un favor_

_me lo esperaba… ¿Qué quieres?_ dijo el rubio serio con un tic nervioso

_Misaki _ dijo serio

_¿eh?_

Se encontraban Izaya y shizuo en la casa de Shinra y Celty con una mesa y varios almohadones de distancia, shizuo estaba contándole a Izaya sobre la pelirroja y estaban en la casa de Shinra porque… porque… porque no tienen más amigos.

_y la conozco desde pequeño, iba a clases de actuación con Kasuka_ decía tranquilo

_¿y donde estaba?_ preguntaba Izaya curioso

_hace una semana volvió de Inglaterra_

_¿y por qué volvió?_ preguntó Shinra

_vendrá a acabar con alguna de las tantas mafias de la ciudad, mejor dicho, de Japón_

_¿actúa sola?_ dijo el pelinegro

_normalmente no, aunque desde que llegó no la vi con nadie_

Celty comenzó a escribir en su teléfono y cuando termino, lo extendió hacia Izaya y decía:

 _Te gusta?!_

_claro que no, solo me llama la atención no conocer a alguien de la ciudad y para colmo que estuviera a punto de matar a shizu-chan_ dijo serio

Celty volvió a escribir en su celular y lo dirigió a Shinra esta vez.

 _Le gusta…_

_lo sé_ dijo serio para luego soltar una risita, a lo que Izaya solo bufó

_¿y como es que no haya salido en la tv lo que pasó ayer?_ preguntó Izaya

_no hay registros de ella pulga ¿¡acaso no escuchas!?_ gritó shizuo

_el amooor~_ dijo juguetón Shinra

_callaté_ dijo ofendido y sonrojado Izaya

_¿se sonrojó?_ preguntó Shinra

_imposible_ aclaró shizuo

 _Se sonrojó_ _escribió Celty

_que se callen_ el pelinegro salió de la habitación azotando la perta

Del otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Misaki hablando con una chica de pelo castaño y con un chico con el pelo blanco bastante alto en comparación a ellas.

_¿como salió el ataque terrorista al colegio esta semana?_ preguntó Misaki

_muy bien Misaki-sama, ya se dio a entender que la mafia amarilla corre peligro_ contesto la chica

_bien echo saki. ¿y el secuestro?_ preguntó con una sonrisa

_lo tenemos, está en ese cuarto_ dijo el chico

_es el líder ¿no, Hak?_

_si_ contestó serio

Misaki entró a la habitación señalada y vio un chico atado en una silla en el medio de una sala totalmente vacía alumbrada solo por un foco sobre él, el que parecía ser un adolescente tenía una bolsa de tela en la cabeza que la pelirroja retiró apenas Hak cerró la puerta con ellos y saki dentro.

_Masomi Kida_ dijo Misaki al descubrir su cara

_¿que quieren?_ pregunto serio

_acabaremos con los amarillos_ dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

_¿que me van a hacer?_

_mi plan es secreto bebé, pero no te aremos nada, no dañaremos a nadie, de hecho, te alimentaremos, bañaremos y cuidaremos como a un hijo… un hijo secuestrado, pero un hijo al fin y al cabo_ dijo alegre Misaki

_¿quienes son?_

_Misaki, líder de la mafia de las sombras, un gusto Kida-chan_

_Kida, líder de la mafia amarilla, un gusto misaki-chan_ dijo retador


	3. solo un humano

¿Y si explotamos el mundo?

Capítulo 3

Izaya estaba trabajando pero no se podía concentrar, así que decidió salir a caminar y cuando pasaba por el parque se sentó en una banca, su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando vio una pelirroja sentada en el pasto del otro lado de la fuente.

_ OYE ¡!_ gritó para que lo escuchara.

Misaki solo le sonrió y camino lentamente a él, ignorando los niños que jugaban a la pelota y pasando entre ellos.

_si ¿?_ le dijo con una sonrisa amable

_tu eres la que casi mata a shizu-chan ¿?_ pregunta serio el pelinegro

_sipi_ su linda sonrisa cambió por un rostro serio_ quieres que te mate también a ti ¿?

Una brisa recorrió el parque (ya desde antes, pero en ese momento Izaya lo notó) el pelinegro tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ante el cambio de personalidad de la pelirroja, mientras Misaki seguía totalmente seria.

_me gustaría ver que lo intentaras_ recuperando su habitual expresión de superioridad recostándose en el banco

_ya me adelanté_ dijo sin expresión alguna

_que ¿?_ pregunto algo intrigado

_puse un veneno imperceptible en tu heladera, no había forma de no consumirlo, y en debido caso, tomé precauciones y además infecte tu oficina ayer a la noche y conociendo tus horarios ya no hay forma de evitar que el veneno que recorre tu sistema respiratorio, circular o peor aún, el excretor, si está el veneno en el sistema excretor te ira comiendo la carne desde dentro en busca de alimento. No hay forma de salvarte_ Izaya no le creía

_y que me garantiza de que lo hallas echo ¿?_

_en unos veinte minutos sentirás mareos y vómitos, después escupirás sangre peculiarmente oscura, te subirá la fiebre y caerás en cama durante unos meses, tu voz será inútil alrededor de la semana, al mes de estar en el hospital tus extremidades se pondrán violetas y te las amputaran, pero no será la solución y no volverás a tener ni brazos ni piernas por mala praxis, poco a poco tu sistema digestivo dejara de funcionar hasta que no puedas comer por la falta de órganos que comió el virus y morirás de hambre, mínimamente_ dijo en un susurro en el oído del pelinegro

_y ¿?_

_cuando te quedes sin extremidades y sin poder comer me dices si te la crees_ recuperando su sonrisa y enderezándose mirando a Izaya desde arriba

_como sabes quién soy y mis horarios ¿?_ preguntaba ya nervioso

_orihara Izaya, Edad 24 años, cumpleaños 4 de Mayo, altura 1,75 m, peso 58 kg, informante a beneficio propio, miembro de los dollars, familia rsaltable orihara mairu y orihara kururi, ateo, habla varios idiomas entre ellos el japonés, inglés y ruso, estratega resaltable, amante de la misma humanidad, grandes reflejos, saltos increíbles, habilidad con la navaja y objetos cortantes, el segundo hombre más fuerte de ikibukuro, estudiante de la primaria raira desde el preescolar, pasando por la primaria, preparatoria y último en la universidad raira, debilidades mairu y kururi, posible adversario shizuo, secretaria namie, conocidos cercanos Shinra, el jinete sin cabeza, mikado, Kida, anri, simon, entre otros, horarios 9:50am sale de la casa, llega a su oficina 10:00am, trabaja hasta que el decida, pero se estima que entre las 10 y las 5 hasta el receso y vuelve a comenzar a las 7 hasta la 1 de la noche por los registros de los pagos de namie y empleados, llega a su casa alrededor de la 01:20 tomando el camino largo, pasando por el parque, o 01:10 pasando por la avenida_ dijo tranquila

_wow_ quedo realmente sorprendido_ yo no sé nada sobre ti_ con una sonrisa coqueta

_misaki, líder de la mafia de las sombras, ataques terroristas, secuestros y no dejar rastros de nada es nuestra especialidad, hablo ingles japonés francés ruso chino español y coreano, no tengo ni horarios ni debilidades, no me importa nadie, ni yo misma así que no tengo miedo de nada, soy estratega y me especializo en bombas, venenos, aras de fuego y cosas filudas, también soy médica y especialista en disfraces y cambios de identidad y mis estudios son complicados hice primaria en rairu, el preescolar en china, la secundaria en Rusia y la universidad en Inglaterra especializándome en un doctorado de psicología para entender a la extraña máquina que son los humanos_

_son peculiares_

_mucho, cada uno piensa distinto y actua por impulso, sin conocer el pensamiento humano no se puede predecir_

_no es tan difícil_

_para un mismo humano_

_de que hablas ¿?_

_los humanos y los humanos se entienden, son humanos_

_pero yo los entiendo_

_orihara Izaya, eres un humano más_

Comenzó a caminar dejando un shokeado Izaya en el parque, pero este reaccionó y la detuvo.

_tú también lo eres_

_como resistiría pelear con shizu-nee ¿? No soy humana_

_de que hablas ¿?_

_agrega algo a mi ficha, regeneración corporal desde la infancia, no recuerdo la ultima vez que me preocupe por mi cuerpo_


	4. trato

¿Y si explotamos el mundo?

Capítulo 4

Izaya corría por ese edificio abandonado, algo lo seguía. La idea era salir y despejarse un poco del trabajo molestando a shizuo pero cuando iba a verlo escucho algo, normalmente lo enfrentaría y hasta se burlaría, pero después del susto que Misaki le pegó con lo del veneno estaba más miedoso que cuando era adolescente y sus hermana "jugaban" con él.

No sabía que era, pero estaba ahí y hace dos cuadras y siete pisos de altura se volvieron totalmente evidente que venía por él. No daba más, la respiración estaba totalmente agitada y su corazón acelerado. El pelinegro era un experto en huir de las peleas y sin embargo salir como el vencedor, pero tenía la cabeza en todos lados menos en su coordinación. Llegó hasta llamarle la atención el poster de baccano pegado en la pared de aquel viejo edificio. En su cabeza rondaban mil pensamientos: ¿Quién era Misaki? ¿Cómo sabia tanto de él? ¿Cómo nadie sabía de ella o su mafia? ¿Qué posición ocuparía en ella? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Kida? ¿A qué edad se tiño? ¿Namie habrá tenido novio alguna vez en su vida? ¿Una kundere puede ser yandere? Que era namie? ¿Sus hermanas en realidad son gemelas? Parecen mellizas… no le entraban más dudas porque no podían.

Llegó al último piso, sabía que pasaría, si sube en algún momento tiene que bajar. Se encontró cara a cara con la persona que no dejaba de perseguirlo, la que no lo dejaba dormir, la que no dejaba de hacer que se cuestione todo lo habido y por haber…

_misaki_ sonrió de lado, no perdería su encanto por una chica cualquiera

_izaya-san_ dijo sonriente

_ Que está pasando ¿?_ preguntó aun sin entenderlo

_ Una bomba, una hermosísima bomba nuclear_ dijo caminando hacia el armario desgastado de aquel maltratado lugar

_piensas tirar una bomba nuclear en Ikebukuro ¿?_ Izaya estaba mal de la cabeza, pero tampoco tanto, se sentía el normal entre dos por primera vez en su vida

_sipi_ dijo sonriendo y dándose la razón a ella misma_ pero tranqui iza-san, no son de verdad

_menos mal_ Izaya dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio

_son para asustar a la gente, la mafia amarilla no se puede ir sin su líder y bueno, los que queden… la palman_

_estás loca, me gusta como piensas, pero no te puedo dejar acabar con la mafia amarilla, los necesito para mi juego_ dijo caminando por el lugar

_que juego ¿?_ pregunto curiosa dejando la pesada bomba en el suelo

_alguna vez has jugado ajedrez, damas, mahjong y póker a la vez ¿? _ dijo sacando una pieza de ajedrez de su bolillo

_si_ contestó pero Izaya no dejó ver su sorpresa

_bienvenida mi reina_ le dijo tirándole la pieza que sacó: "la reina negra" el mismo grupo que el de Izaya

En el momento que ella atrapó la pieza, Izaya le lanzó una de sus navajas pero ella ni se inmuto, le corto la mejilla, el tajo era bastante profundo. Ante el verdadero asombro del informante, el corte desapareció ante su vista.

 _ **_agrega algo a mi ficha, regeneración corporal desde la infancia, no recuerdo la última vez que me preocupe por mi cuerpo_**_

Era increíble, no mentía… la psicópata se regeneraba ¡! No lo podía creer, y no podía pelear contra ella, seria en vano y resultaría peor para él. No pudo terminar de razonar lo que pasaba ya que una bala rozo su rostro sobresaltándolo.

_hagamos un traro_ propuso Misaki_ tiro una bomba de mentira, solo va a dormir a la gente, a cambio de…_ se acercó a su oído, Izaya estaba petrificado al sentir las manos de la chica en su vientre y el aliento en su cuello_…que…me… sirvas un tiempo_ dijo lenta y provocativamente

_en que tendría que servirte ¿?_ Izaya ya reaccionaba y podía seguirle el juego, la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él dejando una de sus piernas atrapada entre las suyas

_nada que no te gustaría hacer_ susurró mordiendo el cuello de Izaya, ante esta acción el pelinegro sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la pelirroja

_como so sabes ¿?_ preguntó soltándola y ella se alejó un poco

_que tu cuello es un punto extremadamente sensible ¿? Lo sé todo de todos_

_de acuerdo, te serviré durante un mes… te parece ¿?_ dijo luego de tragar saliva con dificultad, esa chica lo volvía loco y la erección que tenía en el pantalón era bastante notoria, solo rogaba que Misaki no la viera

_si, con eso basta_ caminó hacia la bomba y la puso de vuelta en su lugar_ sabes que ¿? Que sean 3 meses y no tiro ninguna bomba

Izaya sabía que planeaba algo, pese a que esa chica le desordenaba los sentidos todavía no era un idiota… todavía… y la mirada que en ese momento tenía la pelirroja más esa sonrisa de lado le daban un terrible presentimiento.

_trato_ si, él sabía a lo que se arriesgaba pero, no le podía decir que no a ella


End file.
